UNW Monday Night Unstoppable Ep6
Unstoppable is a weekly program, this week on 10-24-12 Results Promo Slashranger, "Welcome to Unstoppable! And I would like to say, WE are Unstoppable, because UNW got a whopping 200 million in people watching our show! And our ratings? 9.0 out of 10! So, I would like to take a moment, and thank our loving watchers! We will thank them, by....having one, a Divas Halloween Costume Contest, all costumes allowed by the way, and the Divas ARE allowed to have a Superstar accompany them. Two, an arena costume contest, where every fan in the arena will be entered in a costume contest, and, three, everyone leaving the arena will get some Snickers, Skittles, or Hubba Bubba Gum. Plus, next week's guest is.....Eminem, with the rap star Pink! They will be singing a song named 'Won't Back Down' for all of you fans!" Match 1 Cult of Personality hits as CM Punk comes out. Kyle Katara comes out. He has a new gimmick as the "Katana" because he has gone insane after losing his brother to HWE. The bell rings, and CM goes right on the attack, hitting The Katana with Suplex after Sulpex, ending with a DDT. Katara tries to fight back, but Punk hits a Snap DDT. Punk hits the GTS, and locks in th Anaconda Vice. Katara taps for Punk's win. Match 2 New superstar Dimitri comes out. He quickly establishes himself as a face, and walks down to the ring. Next in is Sin Cara Negro, or Hunico. The bell rings, and Hunico quickly beats down Dimitri. He goes for the pin. 1 2 3! Hunico celebrates, while John Findoma checks on Dimitri. Match 3 John Cena comes out, followed by Ezekiel Jackson, who was suspended for UNW's No Drugs Policy. Ezekiel(Big Zeke), "BOO BOO BOO, YOU REALLY SUCK!" The bell rings and Cena goes right after Big Zeke. Cena hits his Shoulderblocks, and his backdrop before Good Looks' song hits. Cena's distracted, and when he turns around, he runs into a Book of Ezekiel. 1 2 NO! Cena gets up, and hits another Back Drop. He connects with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, and Good Looks' song hits again. Cena's not distracted this time, and he goes right into the Attitude Adjustment, with Zeke hitting hard on the mat. 1 2 3! Cena's music hits, and Zeke hits another Book of Ezekiel on Cena. Domination hits a Zeke is standing in the ring. Promo Slashranger is standing in the ring. Slashranger, "Well, here we go. We ran a poll online at UNW.com, which was advertised during Classified Sunday, asking which three over-the-top wrestlers you would like us to sign to the UNW. The choices were, A, Kurt Angle, Ultimo Dragon, Kaiju, and Tajiri. B, which was Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, King Kong Bundy, and Finlay. Choice C was, unfortunately, shut down last night because of HWE's reported signing of all four stars. Then there was choice D, which was over the top, because the FANS requested it! It was, A Mystery Man, who will be revealed, Santino Marella, AJ Styles, Abyss, The Miz, Daniel Bryan, Kurt Angle(Because the FANS requested it), and of course, requested by the FANS, Bret Hart!" Kevin Rith(Announcer), "Who?! WHO?! WHAT CHOICE WAS MADE!?" Slashranger(Face turning red with anger), "BUT FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO CALL OUT THE OWNER OF HWE, FOR HIRING ONE OF THE BOARD! KEVIN NASH!" Slashranger(Face red), "I swear, I will turn your world upside down! If you don't believe me, just check on the official UNW: Ultimate Nonstop Wrestling page! That page was made on September 8th, 2012! I swear to you, I will make you PAY unless you return Kevin Nash- To ME!" Slashranger(Calmed down), "Now, the choice made was......D! So, here are the stars!" Medal hits as Kurt Angle walks out. Black Hole hits as Abyss comes out. I Am hits as AJ Styles comes out. Return of the Hitman hits as Bret Hart comes out, and Whatever hits as Chris Benoit comes out. Kev Rith, "But Benoit's dead!" Chris Benoit, "I admit I am not the Chris Benoit seen back in 2007, but, I am his brother, I will be called Chris Benoit, I'll use the same moves, it will be like Chris came back down from above." Slashranger, "Alright, next, I would like to promote a UNW Show, premiering next week, of the Superstars and Divas, taking on other jobs. Hope you catch it." Backstage Slashranger, "I just can't believe it, Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan, on HWE! I AM GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH JDUDE, I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" Slashranger storms off. Trish Stratus is seen backstage getting ready for her Divas matchup. Match 4 Trish Stratus comes out, and her opponent Vicki comes out. Kevin Rith, "The Diva of the Century versus a Newbie. Who's Gonna Win." The bell rings and Vicki is downed by Trish early on. Trish hits a Suplex, a Standing Moonsault and finishes it off with a Chick Kick. 1 2 3! Promo Slashranger, "Alright, I've been out here twice already, and I just want to say, we've got Triple Booked for next week!" Slashranger, "We've got Eminem with Pink showing up, we've got Tinie Tempah showing up, and of course, we've got Diddy showin' up! We've got a jam-packed Halloween special next week, so don't miss it!" Backstage Randy Orton is seen backstage promoting the new UNW 2013 video game, by playing it backstage. Main Event Bret Hart comes out, and his opponent Hulk Hogan comes out. The bell rings, and Hart gains the lead. Hogan comes back with his Body Slam, and Bret hits a Suplex. Kev Rith, "These guys are tied." Bret hits a DDT, and Bret starts to get some punches in. Kevin, "Wow. Bret's gaining the advantage!" Brett hits a Suplex and locks in the Sharpshooter. Hogan reverses it into a Powerbomb. Hogan hits another Powerslam, and a couple of Shoulder Blocks. Hogan hits the Leg Drop, and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Bret flips Hogan and pulls him back into the Sharpshooter. Hogan taps for Bret's win.